


You Make Me Feel Human

by ClassyclockworkCosplay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley Share a Brain Cell (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley are idiots, Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Fluff, Good Omens Spoilers, M/M, post almost end of the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyclockworkCosplay/pseuds/ClassyclockworkCosplay
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are dumb idiots in love after the almost apocalypse
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 14





	You Make Me Feel Human

Aziraphale sat at his table in the back of his burned bookstore. He is so absolutely confused. Why did Crowley have to make him feel so many emotions, so human. He grabs his favorite cream colored blanket, wrapping it around his shoulders. How dare Anthony J Crowley make him feel so wonderful, and so absolutely horrible.   
It was after the almost end of the world, Crowley kissed him. And…. and he left. And then-  
The phone rang. Aziraphale stared at it. He picked it up with hesitation.   
“Hello?” Aziraphale asks, hoping to everyone that was listening that it wasn’t his dearest friend Crowley.  
“Aziraphale-” Crowley groans out, Aziraphale letting out a soft whine.  
“Crowley…”  
“Aziraphale, I need to tell you something-”  
“No no no, I-” Aziraphale says, the two talking over each other, before pausing.   
“Angel, come over, your bookshop is burned, we can fix it later but...come over, I need to talk to you in person, and I need to know that you have a place to sleep.”  
“...Okay.” Aziraphale grabs his coat, and puts the phone back on its set, starting to walk to Crowleys. How could he deny his best friend, his confidant, Crowley.

“Aziraphale.” Crowley says,opening the door to see the angel. He pauses, looking at Aziraphale, and the angel looks up at him, worry filling his eyes.  
“Crowley.” Aziraphale whispers, Crowley rushing to him, holding him tightly, Aziraphale wraps his arms around Crowley. Crowley's hand slid into the back of Aziraphales soft hair.   
“Aziraphale I’m so sorry…” Crowley says, Aziraphale stopping, looking up at him.  
“For what?” he asks.  
“For….For kissing you, for scaring you..” Crowley murmurs, looking away dejectedly.  
“Oh- Crowley...you didn’t- you-” Aziraphale huffs softly, before turning Crowleys cheek to look at him, Crowleys large eyes had turned soft and pleading.  
“Angel…”   
“Crowley…” Aziralphale says in a similar pleading tone, his warm hand pressed to Crowleys cheek. Crowley holds Aziraphales cheek, sighing softly.  
“My angel, may I please kiss you?” Crowley pleads, Aziraphale holding Crowley close, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiles.  
“Oh Crowley...of course.” Aziraphale says, the two leaning close, Crowley tilting Azriaphales chin up, kissing his lips gently, smiling.

“Crowley...You make me feel so special, so...human.” Aziraphale says as he takes his coat off, Crowleys arms wrapped under the coat, aziraphale smiling.  
“Good, Angel, you are very special.” Crowley says, smiling. Aziraphale looks into Crowleys eyes and all the fear and doubt and worry melts, Aziraphale wrapping around Crowley, his head snuggling perfectly into the crook of Crowleys neck, Crowley laughing softly.  
“Angel you are wonderful, absolutely wonderful, so beautiful and handsome.” Crowley mutters into Aziraphales ear. Aziraphale closing his eyes, Crowley running his hands through his hair.  
“Crowley…” Azirphale mutters, Crowley letting out a soft hum.  
“Crowley, you know, you don’t have to keep me, I can fix up part of the library, it will...be perfectly fine.” Aziraphale says, fidgeting with the back of Crowleys hair.  
“No- no no no no- Angel if you would let me, I would keep you forever…” Crowley says, his voice going faint at the end, Aziraphale sighing softly.  
“Oh...Crowley…” Aziraphale smiles, kissing Crowley gently.

Aziraphale sat on Crowleys bed, his coat and vest long forgotten at the entrance to Crowleys apartment. “Angel!” Crowley shouts, a loving tone seeping deep in his voice.   
“Yes, Crowley?” Aziraphale asks, seeing Crowley come into the room and his undershirt and boxers, stretching, Aziraphale flushed.  
“Do you need some clothes to sleep in, Angel?” Crowley asks,  
“I believe I have some sleep clothes of yours from a couple decades back.” Crowley says, smiling at his angel.  
“Oh! Alright. Thank you.” Aziraphale says, getting up, Crowley handing Aziraphale the clothes, quickly catching Aziraphale shirt in his hand, before he walks away, kissing him deeply, smiling.  
“I love you, Crowley.” Aziraphale says, kissing back. Crowley stops, his mouth agape.  
“I-...” Crowley mutters.  
“Was that too fast?” Aziraphale asks, Crowley shakes his head, kissing Azriaphales cheek.  
“Not at all, Angel. Not at all.” Crowley says, leaning against the doorway, Aziraphale going in changing. Crowley covers his mouth, smiling softly. Finally… 

Crowley had offered Aziraphale to sleep with him in his large bed, but Aziraphale denied, and sleeped on the couch.  
But Crowley wakes with the large soft man cuddling up to his side. Crowley smiled, wrapping an arm around Aziraphales middle, smiling softly, his nose pressed into Aziraphales hair. The angel groans, curling close to the demon, who smiles, holding Crowleys hand closer to him.  
“Good morning, Crowley…”Aziraphale murmurs, Crowley smiling.  
“Good morning, Angel.” Crowley says, kissing his neck. Aziraphale smiles chuckling.  
“You’re happy.” Aziraphale says, Crowley humming.  
“I love you too, Aziraphale.” Crowley says. Aziraphale turns around, looking at Crowley, smiling proudly, his cheeks dimpling.  
“Oh, Crowley, I love you.” Aziraphale says, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against Crowleys.


End file.
